


Now Cut That Gay Shit Out

by cameronmonaghan



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, KIND of canon, M/M, One Shot, Out of Character, Romance, Short, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cameronmonaghan/pseuds/cameronmonaghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian is sitting at the table, boredly doodling on a piece of paper, unaware that Mickey was able to see the page.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Cut That Gay Shit Out

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hold no affiliation with Shameless. My first Shameless fic, and a very short one at that. Enjoy!

It was a boring, uneventful Sunday evening in the Gallagher household. Frank's weekend-long absence had created a peaceful quiet throughout the usual rowdy household. Everyone was tired. Debbie was in the living room making arts and crafts for her art class at school, Liam was passed out in front of the TV, Fiona was out somewhere with Vee, Carl was in bed due to a sudden stomach flu, and Lip was still at college. That left Ian sitting at the kitchen table with Mickey Milkovich, who was eating some leftovers he found in the kitchen.

"This tastes like shit."

Ian glanced up, a look of amusement coloring his pale face. "Then stop eating it."

"Nah." The older of the two continued to stuff his face, eating so fast that Ian wasn't sure Mickey was even tasting the food.

They grew silent, but not uncomfortably so. A few pens lay scattered about the table, and an old opened envelope from mail a few days ago. Ian chewed on his lip and placed his hand over the paper, sliding it over the table until it was in front of him. He grabbed the closest pen to him and began drawing lame stars and swirls. He glanced up at Mickey, who seemed completely occupied with his 'shit-tasting' food, before glancing back at the sheet. In a neat penmanship, the ginger boy wrote: "Ian + Mickey" over it, slow and steady, smiling a little. He was surprised when the piece of paper slid away from him and toward Mickey. His eyes followed, seeing 'Fuck' tattooed across the knuckles attached to the hand responsible for the sliding of the paper.

Ian was even more surprised when said hand grabbed a pen, crossed out Ian's writing, and began scrawling something underneath it. The paper slid back, accompanied by Mickey's voice.

"It needed editing."

Ian read over the chicken scratch writing that read 'Mickey + Ian'. Of course, the Gallagher thought. Of course Mickey wouldn't approve of Ian's name going first. He started to laugh.

"Okay," Mickey said. "Now cut that gay shit out before you grow a vagina and throw that thing away."

Both boys chimed into a mutual laughter, and Ian was content, feeling butterflies up to his ears. He crumpled up the envelope and got up, pretending to throw it away. But Mickey wasn't looking, so he slid it into the pocket of his jeans, smiling to himself.

"Let's go fuck," Ian suggested.

"I thought you'd never ask." Mickey stood, and they practically raced to Fiona's bedroom.


End file.
